A little more than training
by shinyshine13
Summary: Larten takes the vampire general trainee out for some work and both get a lesson they did not expect ;P Yaoi. Gavner PurlxLarten Crepsley


A Little More Than Training

A tall man briskly walked through the halls of Vampire Mountain. Twisting and turning with expert precision through the maze of rooms and chambers. He brushed his graying red hair behind his ear as he turned into a small corridor, snapping his long red cloak behind him.

"Larten," He called as he turned into an open doorway.

"Yes?" A deep yet youthful voice called from a dark corner of the room. A young man was crouched over maps and diagrams, quill at hand and working by the dim light given from a single candle.

"What are you doing?" The older man asked, leaning against the stone doorframe.

"Just some work for the Princes is all." He dipped the point of the quill into the ink and scribbled some fresh lines amongst old ones on a map.

The older man chuckled and began to walk towards his assistant. "You work too much, Larten." He swept behind the younger man and placed his hands on the slender shoulders of the youth.

"Well someone has to," Larten cocked his head back to meet his mentor's steely, grey eyes.

"Oh that was cold, Larten." Larten snickered lightly and dropped his quill in the ink to turn and face his mentor fully.

The older man smiled and licked the pad of his thumb and wiped a spot of ink off of the youth's pale cheek. "Seba!" The boy whined. "I am not a child!" He shoved away the other man's hand and wiped away the faint trail of saliva that was left on his cheek with the heel of his hand.

"I know that. But you have yet to learn how to take proper care of yourself, young one." Larten huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as Seba parted his bangs evenly and brushed back loose hairs. "You run your fingers through your hair when you get frustrated and mess it up. Come here." Seba led the way to a closed trunk and the younger man sat down heavily.

Seba slowly untied the leather string that bound Larten's hair at the nape of his neck and wound it around his thumb as he combed the straight hair with his fingers. "This really is not necessary, Seba." Larten whined, gripping the edge of the trunk, knuckles turning white with the pressure he was applying.

"On the contrary, it is, Larten. The Princes have summoned you and I will not have you go before them looking as if you just rolled out of your coffin." He swiftly tied the hair in the leather string and carded his fingers lightly through the bangs that framed his face.

"What do they need me for?" Larten asked standing up and ruffling the free hanging hair to his liking and placing his hands on his hips.

"That is for them to tell you. If they had wanted me to, they would not have summoned you." The older man stepped forward and tugged on Larten's jacket lapels until they sat straight on his chest and smoothed out the shoulders.

"Oh come one, Seba! I have work to do!" Larten cried, tossing his hands up in the air.

"Larten Crepsley," Seba snapped. Larten winced at his mentor's harsh tone. "You are a Vampire General and it is your duty to report to the Princes when they call for you. Stop being such a child. You are far past that."

Larten opened his mouth to protest then closed it and hung his head. "Yes, Seba," He sighed.

The older man stepped up and placed his strong hands on his student's shoulders, sliding one up to cup the slightly taller man's chin and tilt his face up. "You are a great man, Larten. But you loose sight of things sometimes." He licked his thumb and put a loose strand of Larten's hair back in place. "Come, we should not keep them waiting."

"Aye." Larten bowed his head to his mentor and turned to the door.

"Wait just a moment, Larten." Seba said as Larten reached the door.

"What is it Seba?"

The elder vampire unclipped the clasp on his cloak and let it slide off his shoulders. With a quick flick of his wrist he flung the elegant cloak over the youth's back and buckled it. Larten smiled as he looked down at the red fabric that graced his form, giving him a regal look. "Seba, I-," He stopped and tossed his arms around his mentor's neck in a tight embrace.

Seba chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger man's back, "You are welcome, Love." He kissed the shell of Larten's ear softly. Larten slid away, keeping their forearms locked and smiled at his mentor before turning to make his leave, Seba not too far behind.

Gavner Purl sat at a large wooden table in the Hall of Princes, lazily twirling his knife on the point, drilling a hole in the table. He had been sitting in the Hall for over three hours, awaiting the Princes' decision on what to do with him for his training to be a General.

The three Princes murmured to one another about personal issues, Vancha March snorting every so often and letting a green glob of snot fly across the platform and ping into a vase. Paris sat beside him, one arm draped over his lap and the other supporting his head, leaning in an awkward position to the right. Arrow sat with legs crossed and arms locked over his chest, smiling widely and letting out a booming laugh that echoed through the Hall when one of his comrades made an amusing statement.

A green clad guard approached the platform and bowed low before walking to Paris and whispering quietly into his ear. Paris straightened himself and nodded to the guard and waving him away with his hand. When the guard had stepped down he placed both hands flat on the arms of his throne and pressed down. There was a loud bang and the large doors to the Princes' Hall began to open slowly.

Paris reached over and swatted Vancha's leg that was draped over the side of the throne. "Get up!" He snapped at the lazy Prince. Vancha ran his fingers through his messy green hair and grumbled as he shifted into a proper sitting position, glaring at his old mentor before facing the door.

Larten Crepsley and Seba Nile strolled up the isle, side by side. Each adorned with a red cloak that floated just above their ankles.

The eldest of the Vampire Princes chuckled and shook his head. "You two look more alike than ever."

"Thank you," Larten said as he stopped before the platform and bowed down low, cape draping like a curtain around his shoulders.

"Stand up, boy." Arrow boomed. "No need for formalities now."

"But sire," Larten began, cut off when Paris held up his palm, requesting silence.

"You are here because we called you here Larten. We would like you to do a favor for us." The oldest Prince said.

"What sort of favor?" Larten asked as Seba stood him upright.

"We need you to take a General-in-training out into the field and show him the ropes." Vancha chimed in as he dug the dirt from beneath his nails out with the tip of a shurikin and licked the blade.

"What?" Larten's shoulders sagged. "Why can Vanez not do it?"

"Vanez has his hands full training up Mika so the lad can have his spot on the throne in a few months." Arrow replied.

"I have work to do!" Larten protested.

"I think you have done enough work to last a month and a half at least, my boy." Paris laughed lightly.

Larten slumped and sighed. "Alright. Where is the one that I will be training?" Vancha nodded to the other side of the Hall and the red head cocked his head back before turning his body halfway.

Gavner Purl stood and tugged at his ragged, yellow sweatshirt before taking quick steps up to Larten. A cheesy grin was plastered on his face but his doe eyes screamed that he was as nervous as a boy could be. Scars littered his features and his ruffed hair hung in his face but he was an otherwise good looking man.

Larten looked down at the shorter man and quirked an eyebrow. "Larten this is Gavner Purl, your new trainee." Paris gestured to the younger man and Larten turned to face the newcomer fully. The red head extended his arm and met Gavner's outstretched hand cautiously. "Larten Crepsley." He introduced himself.

"Oh I know exactly who you are. I've heard loads about you. Larten Crepsley, greatest general the Vampire race has seen since Seba Nile was in his prime! Skilled at wielding knives and throwing blades. I couldn't have hoped for a better teacher, sir!" Gavner was shaking his hand rapidly and Larten finally wrenched his fingers away.

"Well thank you. That is very flattering." He flexed his fingers to spark the blood circulation again and looked down at the man, still standing with a grin slapped on his face.

"Just take him out and train him up a bit. Make him General material." Arrow said.

Larten nodded and bowed to the Princes before turning to his mentor. "Seba!" He hissed into the man's ear.

"Oh come now, Larten. It will not be that bad. A month or two. That is all." Larten groaned but nodded when he received a firm look from his mentor. Seba pulled his moping student into his arms and rubbed his back until the younger man responded and returned the embrace.

He bowed his head to his mentor and turned swiftly on his heel, grabbing the edge of his cloak to snap it tight around his body as he made his leave. Gavner had not noticed him making his way down the Hall and jumped when he realized that he had not been paying attention. He bowed quickly and shallow before dashing after the man in red, having to take quicker steps to keep up with Larten's long stride.

The Princes watched as they rounded the corner and disappeared. "You think he'll be alright?" Arrow asked.

"They will be fine," Paris reassured him.

"Larten's one of the best we've got. Nothing could really go wrong if the youngsters in his hands." Vancha said as he tossed his legs over the arm of the throne and slumped in the large wooden chair.

Seba remained silent, twitching his lips and chewing on the inside of his cheek before shaking his head and turning back to his quarters.

Gavner slumped against a tree, sword clutched tightly in two white knucked fists. He was panting heavily, trying to keep his breathing quiet. Blood trickled down from a slash across his right cheek but he dared not loosen his grip on the heavy sword to stop it.

He braced himself against the thick trunk of the red wood and cocked his head around the side. The brown haired man sighed when he found no one and let his wrists relax, sending the tip of the heavy sword to the ground. His knees bucked and he slumped against the side, breathing heavily from lack of air when he was holding his breath.

A sharp whistling hissed through the woods followed by a dead thump. Gavner had frozen in fear and reached just above his head, shivering as he grazed the tips of callused fingers over the handle of a knife. "You breathe so loudly I could have followed you in a room as black as pitch." Gavner gasped and clenched his arms by his sides, dropping his sword in his nervous bumbling.

Larten swung down from a branch high in a tree and stood slowly from his crouched position, tugging the regal red cloak tight around his shoulders and walking towards the man, heels scuffing in the fallen leaves of orange and brown. "I told you never to let your guard down. You are lucky you did not stand taller," He wrenched the knife from the thick bark of the tree above Gavner's head and gently stroked the edge of the blade with a finger tip. "These blades have been sharpened down so finely they would slice through a boars gut so cleanly I would not have to wipe the blade. Going through you would be like butter." He hissed in the shorter man's face.

Gavner looked up sheepishly into Larten's hard eyes and only held his gaze for a few moments before turning his head to the ground, defeated. Larten scoffed and turned sharply; crushing dried leaves beneath the slick soles of his shoes and walking back in the direction he had come from, twirling the knife between his fingers.

The burly man looked up and watched Larten's back as it grew smaller. Larten took long, slow steps and the thin fabric of his cloak fluttered to the side in a small breeze, clinging to his back and showing off the slight swing of his hips. Gavner stared thoughtfully at the older man's swaying bum before clenching his eyes shut and tossing his head from side to side, shooing away the devious thoughts that began to invade his mind. He sighed and scooped up the heavy iron sword, kicking up leaves with his small steps as he scuttled behind his temporary teacher.

"Be careful!" Larten hissed at Gavner.

"I am being careful!" Gavner snapped.

"You are going at it too hard, slow it down and make it more fluid."

"I'm trying! I don't even see why we've got to do this shite anyway. It's pointless."

"If it were pointless I would not be teaching it to you, Mr. Purl." Larten sighed.

"Some teacher you are! You get pissy at the slightest mistakes I make!"

"You make too bloody many of them!"

"You're always nagging me is why! You're just like a bloody woman!" A loud slap echoed through the once silent woods followed quickly by a howl of pain.

Larten stood from his position behind a group of bushes and dusted off his suit, pulling larger leaves off and turning away with a huff, leaving Gavner rolling on the ground and clutching his cheek with both hands. He opened his watery eyes and scrambled clumsily after the taller man, rubbing his cheek tenderly as he fell into step beside him.

"Recovered so soon? I obviously did not use enough force behind that." Larten said emotionlessly, not even turning to look at the man.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But we've been at this for hours! I'm not getting anywhere." Gavner dropped his hand and turned to the General, exposing the deep red handprint on his cheek.

Larten smirked at the sight of the imprint of his long fingers stretching up the younger man's face, the palm in the dead center of the cheek, a little nick where his thumbnail had clipped the burly man's nose. "Practice is the only way to get better, Purl. Surely you were told this when you were a young lad?"

"Loads of times," Gavner agreed. "But is it really important to make such a clean cut? I mean it's a cut all the same."

"Precision is everything. If you just go chopping wildly you are bound to fail." Larten said, flicking his knife in the air and trapping it between two fingers as it fell back to him.

"But as long as I get him it doesn't matter does it?" Gavner asked, searching blindly for the sheath about his waist.

"No. In order to "get him" you must be smart about your cuts and do it as neatly as possible, we are not heathens Master Purl. We are very artistic when it comes to war."

"It just doesn't make sense to me." Gavner shook his head and gasped as the edge of the blade caught the flesh between his thumb and forefinger as it slid into its leather case. He examined the cut and placed it in his mouth, sucking gently on it and swallowing the faint blood that mixed with his saliva.

He glanced up and noticed that he was no longer beside Larten and turned to see the older man staring intensely at something. The young man back tracked and leaned over to try to catch what the other vampire was looking. It was a cedar tree far off in the distance, a large, dark knot twisted into the center of its trunk.

"Watch closely," Larten whispered. He crouched low and drew his blade back with his right hand, positioning the free hand out to keep his balance as his torso twisted back. "When your movements come together smoothly…" He snapped his waist and let the knife fly off of the tips of his fingers and sent it whistling through the air. Gavner gasped as the knife embedded itself deep in the center of the blemish on the tree trunk. "Your strikes will be more precise and the blow will be ten times as effective."

Gavner's jaw went slack as the red head sent another, slightly smaller blade to the same trunk, hitting just fragments of an inch below the first. Larten chuckled as he stood and snapped his fingers. Gavner blinked once and Larten flashed the glittering blades before his eyes. "You've got to teach me how to do that." He said admirably. Larten only laughed and tossed Gavner a knife.

"We shall spar. Three cuts and you are down." Gavner nodded slowly and unclipped his belt and tossed the sheath that held the heavy iron weapon at the base of a tree.

"Have at it then." Gavner shrugged and took a crouched position, dagger down by his side and arm cocked, ready to strike at the first sign of attack.

"With pleasure," Larten chuckled throatily, flicking his long hair from his eyes and bending his knees slightly, drawing his hand that clutched the knife gently back and over his head, balancing out his body. His long red cloaked draped over his shoulders and dripped down his back like red water, glistening in the broken sunlight.

The two remained at standoff for a long moment; Gavner got impatient and made the first move, bellowing loudly as she struck out at the slender man, moving his arm quickly. Larten watched the choppy, diagonal cut and leaned out of the way of it with ease, slapping away the man's wrist calmly as it drifted past him.

Gavner growled and began to slash wildly missing Mr. Crepsley by mere centimeters. Larten sighed as he leaned back away from the burly man's knife. He eyed the blade as it brushed past his ear and cocked his chin out of the way.

He watched as the younger man's arm seemed to move in slow motion as he went for a stab. Larten grasped the approaching wrist firmly and pulled himself around Gavner and dragged his blade across his back, eliciting a hiss from the other man.

The red head spun off of Gavner and turned to face him again, dagger crossed over his chest. Gavner stumbled away and clutched a bleeding gash on his back. "One," Larten grinned and took a ready position as the bumbling General in training turned to face him, tears welling up in his eyes but ready to defend himself none the less.

Larten went for the first move this time, spinning gracefully through the other man's outspread arms, tucking under the left arm and digging his blade into the flesh on the man's thigh. Gavner howled as the blade bit into his skin and staggered forward a few steps.

"Two…" The older man turned to face his opponent, gripping the edge of his cloak and snapping it down by his side, standing proud with a smirk on his face. A single drop of blood slid cleanly off of the tip of the knife, leaving the shimmering metal as if it had never been used.

Gavner stood up straight; his thigh was quivering from the pressure applied to it. He took a deep breath, concentrating as he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. He found the sound of a running stream and focused on it. Strong shoulders slumped slightly as the sound relaxed him.

His deep brown eyes opened slowly and drifted up to meet the icy blue ones before him. Larten raised his eyebrows at the younger man, asking if he was prepared. Gavner nodded in reply to his silent question.

A few moments of complete silence passed before Larten bolted. He dashed for the shorter man in a smooth zigzag, not pointing his knife, but firmly holing out his hand with five razor sharp fingernails pointed right in Gavner's direction.

The trainee had yet too move. He slowed Larten's movements down and watched him snake towards him. Without giving himself time to think it over he slung out his blade and scraped the blade over the General's shoulder.

Larten halted when their connection broke. He slowly reached up and touched his shoulder. The fabric was ripped and he dipped his fingers into the frayed folds and felt a shallow scar. He brought his fingers out and turned to Gavner, holding up blood dabbed fingertips.

Gavner's eyes widened at the sight of the blood and his jaw dropped. "Congratulations, Mr. Pearl. You have accomplished what we have been working on for hours."

"I-I did?" Gavner stuttered, still in shock that he was actually able to knick the older man.

"Your movement was perfect, absolutely fluid and precise. I believe I was a bit too quick for you and ducked lower but I was not prepared for you to catch on so quickly." Larten clapped Gavner on his back and slipped his knife back into its proper sheath.

"Turn around," He gripped the brown haired man's shoulders and guided him to the trunk of a tree and spun him around until his chest was pressed against the rough bark. Gavner jumped slightly when a cool breeze blew across the exposed flesh on his back.

"Ahhh!" Gavner gasped as Crepsley licked just above the slash on his back.

"Relax," Larten chided, pressing his fingers to the wet area and moving them in a circular motion on the cut before applying more saliva. "I am only healing the cut. You will have a scar though."

"Another to add to my collection," Gavner chuckled as he rested his cheek against the tree trunk.

"Stick with me, Gavner Pearl, and you will receive few more." Larten watched as the scar healed over then rolled the filthy sweat shirt down to its proper position. "Turn," he ordered.

Gavner turned as directed and leaned back against the tree, legs bent slightly. Larten crouched before the younger man and gripped the waistband of his pants. "Wait!" Gavner grasped the band and held his pants fast to his waist. The red head burst out in laughter.

"I am going to clean and heal the wound not do anything sexual. Come now, we are both men here." He swatted Gavner's hands away and slowly pulled the trainee's trousers down to his knees and examined the cut. It was deeper than the one on his back and bleeding profusely.

The general in training's breathing hitched as the red head crouched over him and dribbled a thick glob of saliva on his thigh. Gavner breathed heavily through his nose and tried to push back the blush that was forming over his cheeks. His head was so…close…

Gavner tried to shake away the thoughts that were clouding his mind. Not just his pants down but knickers too, Larten on his knees worshiping his manhood, giving him a proper reward for nicking his shoulder on the first day of training for that.

"Gavner," Larten called. The red head's voice sounded as if he were calling Gavner's name through water to the dazed man. "Gavner get up, what is wrong with you?" Larten slapped the man's thigh sharply and pulled up Gavner's pants, a frown gracing his features.

The brunette shook his head lightly to clear his mind and looked directly at Crepsley as the thinner man stood. Their eyes locked and Larten cocked an eyebrow at his younger companion. "Gavner?" He asked suspiciously, not liking the way the other was looking at him. "Are you al-" He was cut off when Gavner grasped his shoulders and slammed his back against the tree trunk. "What are you doing?" Mr. Crepsley growled.

"Cleaning your wound," Gavner replied in a husky tone. He lowered his face to the torn area in Larten's suit. He dipped his tongue between the folds of the ripped fabric and encircled the shallow cut with the tip of his tongue.

Gavner coughed as he was punched in the gut and pushed away. "Get off of me!" Larten hissed at the downed man. "Never try to help me." Larten scoffed at the younger man and threw a bundle of notes down to him. "Go purchase some new clothing. There is no spending limit, use as much as you please. I will not be joining you."

"Sorry," Gavner grumbled. "Where are you going?"

"Away." Was the only word he got in reply. He opened his mouth to ask another question but shut it when he figured he would not get any more answers.

"Gavner Pearl, you bloody fool." He mumbled to himself as he gathered up the notes and shoved them roughly into a loose pocket in his pants. The burly man got to his feet and looked around, making sure he had not missed any of the bills. With one last glance he shook his head. "Stupid." He whispered before marching off out of the forest.

Gavner browsed through a local town, swinging his head from side to side and looking at open carts and street merchants, searching for some clothing he fancied. People bustled around him, chatting loudly with people they were walking with. He ignored the few odd eyes he got from the random bystander and continued down the street, hands shoved in his pockets and lightly whistling a tune as the wind ruffled his hair lightly.

A middle aged woman was seated beside a small cart with fine clothing hanging all over, virtually hiding the cart in a blanket of multiple colors. Gavner paused and looked over the clothing carefully. There was a shining spot on the area of the cart where a single sliver of sunlight shone across a row of buttons on a jacket of some sort. The glare blocked the jacket from his view so he walked over to examine what had caught his eye.

It was a red jacket. Silver buttons adorned the front that over lapped the other flap making the jacket very fit to the form it was on. The red fabric was crimson in color with a black rose embroidered on the bottom of the jacket and two long tails trailed down from the back of the jacket and cut off at what would be about mid thigh on a man. He reached up slowly to feel the shining fabric between his fingers.

"Can I help you with something?" Gavner jumped and spun around found himself face to face with another man. The man was bald from what he could tell under the hat, taller than himself but not quite Larten's height and very wide, bulky. His face was rugged and his jaw was strong and stuck out like a soldier in a political cartoon that he had seen in the papers when he was in America.

"No," Gavner said quietly, feeling very insignificant under the man's demeaning form, hovering above him.

"You're not from around here are ya'?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"No," the brunette replied again. He watched as the strangers eyes trailed down to his hands and lingered there. Gavner clenched his hands into loose fists, not knowing what the man was looking at but not wanting him to look any longer.

"I've seen you around here before. You come here with that red haired fella'." The man's breath smelled rank and was thick with tobacco that the vampire could smell clearly as the man stuck his face right in his.

Gavner decided to push back. "Yeah, what of it?" He raised his voice and puffed out his chest slightly.

"What's your business in a town like this? Two outsiders like you stick out like sore thumbs." He prodded Gavner's shoulder with two fingers and stood back to his full height.

"Maybe we're just passing through." Gavner stated, pushing back at the man.

"For two months? I don't think so."

"Well you better start thinking so because that's all we're here for, bucko." Gavner shoved at the man hard, forcing him backwards.

"You lil' punk." The big man growled. He clenched his hand into a fist and let a powerful punch land on Gavner's right arm. The brunette winced at the collision of the man's fist against his arm and rubbed the spot tenderly before lashing out with two quick punches to the man's gut and chin.

The man staggered back a few steps and reached a beefy hand up to wipe a spot of blood away from a quickly swelling lip. He snarled at the vampire that crouched in his ready pose and charged. Gavner clenched and relaxed his fingers as he prepared to defend himself.

As the man approached a few short meters he came crashing to the ground at Gavner's feet sending up a thick cloud of dust. As the debris cleared the thin figure of Larten Crepsley stood above the man, buffing his nails on the lapels of his jacket, his foot cocked out to the side in the same position he had held it to trip the man.

"Larten?" Gavner gaped at the thinner man as he stood to his full potential.

"Gavner Purl…" Larten said flatly. "What on earth were you doing?" His words asked, "What?" but his tone asked, "Why are you here?"

"Shopping," Gavner grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets roughly.

"Interesting tactics…You two fighting over the same shirt?" He replied drily.

Gavner shook his head and kicked at the ground with the tip of his shoe. Two men ran from the sides of the street and assisted the large man to get back on his feet. He was shorter than the lengthy Larten by a good eight centimeters. "You!" The man hissed as he caught sight of Larten.

"Me?" Larten pressed his fingertips on his right hand to his chest and quirked an eyebrow, his eyes remaining passive as always.

The large man roared and began to charge at the orange haired man. Larten rolled his pale blue eyes and ducked down, swinging his leg in a massive arch around his crouched form and kicking the thick shins of the man that was charging him, knocking him off balance and sending him crashing to the ground once again.

Larten stood and placed his foot in the middle of the man's back, warning him to stay on the ground. "Come, Gavner. We need not bother ourselves with people like this. We have things that need to get done." He stepped on the man's back and then onto the ground on the other side of the felled giant, walking away without a backwards glance. Gavner watched him for a few short moments before turning to the man on the ground. The large man looked at him and snarled, his thick face scrunched into something twisted and ugly. "Vampires..." He hissed quietly. Gavner's eyes grew wide and he swiftly kicked dirt into the man's eyes, temporarily blinding him as he dashed off after his trainer.

"Larten…I think he knows." Gavner said as they arrived at their camp, new clothing draped over Gavner's bulky arms.

"I know he knows." Larten said quickly as he unhooked his cape and flung it over a branch, dusting the edges of the fine fabric off until it looked like new.

"How?" Gavner's head snapped up to the older man.

"I had been there for longer than you think. He had been following you. I saw the way he eyed the scars on your fingertips." He sat on an old log and crossed one leg over the other, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a thick tree trunk.

"What are we going to do?" Gavner asked, reaching behind him and grasping his old sweatshirt between his shoulder blades and tugging it off over his head.

"What else can we do? We move on. There is no guarantee that they have not made contact with others in surrounding areas so we will need to make our way back to the mountain. Your training is almost complete anyway."

"That's going to take a long time." Gavner grumbled. He slipped on another sweatshirt like the other but now yellow in color instead of grey.

"We have a long time to spare," Larten said. By the way he closed his eyes and rested his head back on the trunk of the tree Gavner knew he was not going to answer anymore questions. The brunette sighed and clapped his hands together. He pointed out into the woods with his thumbs and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and waved his hand, discarding his idea.

The sunlight that shone through the canopy of the thick woods was an orange color as it danced in broken pieces on the ground. A light wind drifted through the trees, moving the branches in a slow and rhythmic pattern like dancers swaying to a slow waltz.

Gavner slowly trudged through the dead leaves, ignoring the loud crunches of dead leaves being crushed under his leather shoe. The rustling of leaves drew his head to the left. He caught the glimpse of a furry rabbit tail as it disappeared beneath a felled log. He reached a hand up to scratch one of the many scars on his face and continued to walk through the forest.

Hours past as he wandered deeper and deeper into the forest, no set destination, just walking around. The brunette looked around, searching for something to search for so he would have some purpose for being away from his teacher for so long and being so far into the woods.

The swirling of leaves to his left sent shivers up his spine and he slowly turned his head to see what had caused it. Nothing was there. The forest was as quiet as it had been while he was walking. He shook his head and prepared to take another step when another gust of leaves blew past him, he whipped around to try to spot the source but nothing was there. No speeding rabbits or scampering squirrels looking to get into their burrows before the larger creatures found them out of their safe holds. The scraping of bark on a tree sent him whirling around to see nothing. Gavner's breathing had quickened and his heart beat loudly in his chest.

Everything had gone silent again. Not even the wind blew through the dense wood. Gavner sighed and let his shoulders sag in relief. "What are you doing?" The sudden voice made the burly man cry out and stumble forward. He flipped over onto his back and reached for his knife on his belt but froze when he saw Larten standing there, arms crossed over his chest, looking sophisticated as usual.

"Damnit, Larten!" Gavner shouted at the man. "Why don't you fucking warn someone before you just pop up behind them?" He threw his knife and it stuck in the ground at Larten's feet. "You nearly scared the life out of me!"

"Yes," Larten noted. "What a terrible loss that would be…" He turned on a heel and walked to a thick tree. Gavner scrambled to his feet, grumbling as he snatched up his knife and joined the other.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Gavner asked as he roughly shoved the knife back in its sheath.

"I could ask you the same question, Mr. Purl." He turned and cocked an eyebrow at the general in training. Gavner felt the rage rush out of him in a sigh. "I was looking for you." Larten finally added when he sensed Gavner had calmed enough.

"Why?"

"Because it seems that the lot in the marketplace had been tracking us for some time. I found a rifle near our camp so I felt it would be best to find a new hideout." Larten kicked the loose soil with the toe of his shoe then stepped forward, waving his hand in a signal for Gavner to follow him.

"Where are we going to go?" The brunette asked as he fell in step with Larten.

"I found a way station." The orange haired man replied.

"You're kidding me!" Gavner exclaimed.

"No, I am not. Unfortunately there is only one coffin so you and I will have to share." A light blush graced Gavner's cheeks when Larten mentioned that. "Right up here." The tall vampire twisted around a row of raspberry bushes and pointed to a dark hole amidst the fallen rocks and boulders in the cliff.

Larten looked up and examined the sky through a wide hole in the canopy. "It is almost day, we need rest. Come Gavner. We bed here tonight." Gavner nodded and trotted off after his mentor as they made their way to the mouth of the cave.

"This is not going to work!" Larten groaned. He pushed open the lid of the wooden coffin and rolled out onto the dirt floor of the shelter. The red clad man sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands.

Gavner peeked over the edge of the coffin before propping himself on an elbow and studied the other man. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take up so much room. I can't help it."

"I know, Gavner. I know. I just…I just expected it to be a bit easier to fit is all." He gave the brunette a half smile before resting his head back on the rock wall of the cave.

The scarred man smiled warmly at the other even though the red head was not looking. "Thing's have always come pretty easy to you haven't they?" He was answered with a silent nod. Gavner looked around the deep coffin, bobbing his head to an imaginary beat as he thought out how they could make it work. "Well, if you feel up to trying it again I think I can make it work to where both of us fit comfortably." Larten cocked an eyebrow and stared at his younger comrade for a long moment. When he decided it could do not harm he shrugged and crawled over to the coffin, sitting back on his feet like a curious puppy when he reached the edge of the coffin.

Gavner smiled at the cute pose his temporary mentor had settled in before lying flat on his back in the long death bed. "Now you lay down on top of me." He patted his chest to indicate where Larten was to rest.

"You have got to be kidding me," Larten said, shoulders sagging at the let down of the plan.

"I'm not kidding. We've tried it every other way. This one will work. I grantee it." Gavner looked into the other vampire's eyes with the most serious look he had given Larten the entire time they had been together.

Larten sighed and shook his head. "If you are uncomfortable do not complain to me." He gripped the edge of the coffin and swung his leg over the side.

"I promise I won't be uncomfortable." Gavner swore as he gripped the other man's thin left ankle and pulled it over to the right side of his body. Larten slowly lowered himself into the coffin, gradually lowering the lid as Gavner helped him get situated. The red head was hovering over the burly man and hesitantly pressed his chest to Gavner's gently, letting his groin rest on top of Gavner's thighs. His arms were curled up by his sides and fingers tucked beneath their touching chest for warmth. His body was shaking but not from being chilled. He knew all too well what was jabbing him in the stomach and was uneasy about why it was there.

Brushing off all worries, his stiff body began to relax. Larten's head fell and rested on Gavner's broad shoulder and he stared at the stubble on Gavner's cheek. The thin man jumped and tensed again as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and waist, pressing him close to the younger man. "You don't have to be scared." Gavner whispered in his ear. Larten shivered as the warm air brushed over his cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you." Larten felt the light prickling of Gavner's stubble on his cheek just before a warm wetness spread across the shell of his ear, eliciting a startled gasp from the pale man.

He tried to pull away but his body would not listen as blunt teeth gently nibbled at the sensitive lobe. Larten gripped the thick fabric of Gavner's sweatshirt and clenched his eyes shut, pressing his forehead to the junction of the larger man's shoulder and neck. A whimper escaped his lips as the brunette captured the lengthy man's earlobe between his lips and sucking gently, his arm wrapping tighter around Larten's thin waist. Larten clenched his teeth around the yellow shirt, Gavner's thumb making gentle circles on a tensed muscle in his jaw, coaxing him to release as he trailed chaste kisses down the sharp jaw line.

Gavner pressed the pad of his thumb to Larten's cheek, slowly increasing pressure until the man released his shirt and lifted the slighter man's face to meet his gaze. Larten's cheeks were flushed and eyes red and watery, his bottom lip quivered in excitement in fear for what was to come. Gavner smiled and took Larten's lips between his in a crushing kiss. The red head's eyes opened wide with surprise at the sudden rough technique but slowly closed them as the brunette's tongue began to massage his own; working away any feelings he had against the kiss.

When they parted the kiss, both were breathing heavily and laughed breathlessly at the thread of saliva that trailed between their lips. Gavner tangled his fingers in Larten's long hair and pulled the older man down for another bruising session of fencing with their tongues. As they kissed Gavner pushed open the coffin and rolled them both over, pushing Larten's back roughly to the bottom of the casket.

Their heated kiss ended and Gavner sat up, straddling the man as he fumbled with the buttons of his jacket, letting out a sigh of relief when they were all undone and groaning when he saw the second button-up shirt beneath it. Larten chuckled and began to undo the smaller buttons on his own but Gavner growled and yanked him up into another kiss by the black tie around his neck. Three hands worked away at the never ending row of buttons, bumping into one another and swatting others away. When the shirt was open Gavner released Larten's tie and let the taller man fall back down into the coffin with a thud.

His hands were immediately on Larten's pale chest, pushing away all of the clothing but leaving the tie hanging loosely around the red head's neck. He ducked his head down and began to lick and nibble the pale expanse of flesh, catching flesh between his teeth and biting down harder than necessary, leaving red marks that quickly turned color as they bruised over. His wandering mouth quickly latched itself to one of his nipples, drawing a long groan from Larten as the sensitive nubs were toyed with.

After fully stimulating the man's nipples Gavner lifted his head, hovering just above his chest, puffing hot breaths over the tingling hardened flesh. He slowly dragged his lips across the pale chest and sucked on Larten's Adam's apple lightly, humming low and sending vibrations through the red head's own throat. Larten mewled as their lips locked together and moved his hands to Gavner's back, wrapping his long fingers around the hem of his sweatshirt and rolling it up. The brunette sat back when he felt the shirt being rolled up and tugged it off over his head. Larten studied the chiseled torso before him and bit his lip as he hesitantly reached up to stroke the twitching muscles. The palm of his hand pressed to the hard abs and Gavner flexed beneath him, pressing tight lumps of flesh into Larten's hand. His abdomen was littered with scars, pale and fresh, a light dusting of hair the same color of that on his head started from just above his navel and traveled in a long streak before disappearing into his pants.

The orange haired man traced Gavner's outline slowly, only letting the pads of his fingers touch the heated skin. He was entranced by the movement of the muscles beneath his fingers as the younger man breathed heavily with anticipation. A large hand covered his own and Larten's pale blue eyes snapped up to meet the chocolate brown eyes of the soon to be general. Gavner lifted Larten's hand to his face and kissed the palm tenderly, not breaking eye contact as he slid their hands down to the hem of his sweatpants.

He lifted the waistband of his trousers with three fingers and guided Larten's hand inside. Larten began moving on his own accord and wrapped his slender fingers around the hardening member of his comrade. Gavner hissed through clenched teeth at the sudden sensation of the cooler flesh surrounding the heated flesh that nested in his pants. The red head began a slow pumping motion with his hand and sat up until he was face to face with the chest of Gavner Purl. He rested his head on the firm pecks as the brunette let his loll back on his shoulders, breathing becoming ragged as the thin man's fingers stimulated him closer to orgasm.

As Larten nibbled on the sweat beaded flesh of the younger man, Gavner pushed him back down in the coffin, dislodging his hand from his pants. The burly man buried his head between Larten's neck and shoulder and nipped at the pale flesh as he unfastened the red slacks, pushing them down the lengthy legs until they were bunched up at his knees. He sat back on his hunches and flipped off Larten's dress shoes, tugging the pants off after he had slipped off Larten's thin, black socks, leaving the man in only his boxers.

Gavner cradled one of Larten's legs in his arm and kissed his way up the pale thigh to the hem of the boxer shorts. He hooked his hands under Larten's arms and propped the man's back against the inside of the coffin. The brown haired man quickly slid the boxers off of Larten's long legs and tossed them with the other clothing on the ground. He draped the red head's calves over the sides of the wooden coffin, spreading his legs. With a low growl, Gavner ducked his head down and snatched up Larten's kiss swollen lips in another vicious kiss. Larten ran his hands over the taught muscles of Gavner's back, leaving light scratches as he dragged his nails down the flesh. The tips of his fingers brushed the waist band of Gavner's sweatpants and he slipped them inside, pulling at the cloth of the other man's boxers.

The larger man groaned and sat back up. He clumsily pulled off his pants, trying to be careful of his nails but tore a few holes in them despite his efforts. Shrugging off the fact that he would need to purchase more, he grabbed Larten's slender hips and hiked the man closer to his lap, letting his shoulders slide back down into the coffin. The red head was panting heavily, cheeks flushed red, mewling into the heated kisses the two exchanged as Gavner rubbed his unsheathed erection against his entrance.

Larten clenched his eyes shut as Gavner began to push into him. There had been no preparation so the few globs of spit Gavner had coated his erection with, was the only thing to help ease its entrance. A searing pain shot through his body as the head of Gavner's member forced its way passed Larten's sphincter. Tears welled up in his eyes and he let out a yelp, clenching his hands and tearing Gavner's boxers in the back. "Well that's just lovely." Gavner sighed. He pulled out of Larten, who slumped back into the coffin, and pulled off his ruined boxers.

"You're just going to have to relax. We're out in the middle of nowhere. Spit's all I've got." Larten drew his bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbled on it gently. After a few short seconds of silence he nodded his head and hooked his legs comfortably over the sides of the coffin, lying back and stretching his arms over his head to grip the front edge of the wooden body box.

Gavner's hard on had slightly softened from the distraction but was quickly back up to full attention at the sight of the thinner man splayed out in such a vulnerable position, waiting to be taken. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Gavner scooted closer to the man and grasped the slender hips of the older man. He slid the lighter man on to his lap and gripped his erection to steady it. Slowly, he began to press inside. Larten clenched his teeth around his bottom lip, drawing blood as Gavner forced his way into him.

Both were breathing heavily when the brunette's hips finally made contact with Larten's bum. The burly man braced himself on fully extended arms that were set on either side of Larten's head. He brushed a few strands of light red hair from Larten's sweat beaded face and looked deeply into his half lidded eyes. Larten gave him a pained look but nodded, Gavner bit the inside of his cheek as he pulled out, drawing a shaky whimper from Larten.

Pain melted into pleasure as Gavner began a rhythmic thrusting. Gavner folded his arms on both sides of the shaking man beneath him and pressed their lips together for sloppy kisses. Large hands traced the red head's lithe form and toyed with sensitive flesh when they found it. Larten gripped the head board of the coffin tightly, digging his fingernails into the wood when Gavner's fingers encircled his throbbing erection. The brunette stopped his thrusting and pulled himself out slowly, electing a long, pleasure filled moan from Larten as he pressed back in.

Gavner began to stroke Larten along with their thrusting. The red head began moving back to meet Gavner's motions, completely lost and unable to think, drunk with lust. A few hard thrusts from his comrade pushed him over the edge. He arched his back into Gavner and wrapped his arms around his neck, winding his legs around the man's waist as he rattled from the intensity of his orgasm. Gavner followed him into oblivion not too long after, thrusting in roughly a few more times, grunting with each one as sweat dripped down from his brow and ran down Larten's neck to pool in the hollow of his collar bone.

They collapsed in the coffin together, breathing raggedly from their intense orgasms. As their breathing began to even out Gavner lifted his head and the two traded after glow kisses. Gavner propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at the man under him. Larten smiled back and kissed his chin. The burly man chuckled and opened his mouth to say something but Larten cut him off with a groan and turned his face away from Gavner, falling asleep the instant his eyes closed. Gavner starred down at him for a few long, silent moments then snorted. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Larten's temple. "I love you," He whispered softly. His thick arms wrapped around Larten's warm body and pressed him close, Gavner rested his head on Larten's boney shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"Would you look at that?" Larten laughed as he snatched a poster from a wooden post and held it up for both of them to see. Two drawings of their faces were side by side on the weathered parchment. In bold letters and a western print the word "WANTED" was inked above the two portraits.

"A wanted poster?" Gavner took the poster from his hands. "And would you look at that reward? People are willing to pay over five hundred pounds for our heads."

"I am sure this is big news." He looked around the vacant town, hands on his hips, watching the numerous posters, identical to the one in Gavner's hand, flutter in the breeze. "We will have to be extra careful."

"As if we weren't being careful enough already." He grunted as he propped the coffin against a tree. "That thing is irritating to carry around." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Larten chuckled, "There is a cave up ahead we will stash it in for the day. We cannot risk being seen and there is not another way station for miles." Gavner smirked and stepped up behind the taller man and looped his arms around his waist, leaning up to kiss the nape of the thin man's neck. Just before he could make contact, Larten pushed away, walking out of the loose embrace as if nothing had been touching him at all. He pressed his fingers to his lips and turned back into the forest, continuing on their trail back to Vampire Mountain in the cover of the trees. Gavner sighed and hoisted the coffin back onto his back and followed the red clad man.

After a few minutes of trailing the older man he disappeared from Gavner's sights. He looked around him to see if he had taken a turn but there was no sign of him. "Larten?" He called. No answer was returned. He set down the coffin, standing it up on its narrow end and puffed himself up to yell. Before he could shout something pushed him back hard, knocking the wind out of him when his back hit the thick trunk of an oak tree. Eager lips were upon his and two gentle hands reached up to cup his face. Gavner resisted at first but calmed down when he saw the sheen of a red cloak and the glittering gold clasp that held it around his friend's shoulders.

He his hands began to explore Larten's clothed body, tugging shirt tails from his pants and tearing off a few buttons as he tried to get it open quickly. Larten pressed the brunette's head back and plunged his tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss as he tangled his fingers in the dark brown locks of hair. Gavner could not help the smile as it spread across his face and he chuckled throatily into their kiss. He gripped Larten's thigh and draped it over his hip. "I could get used to this." He thought to himself as he carried Larten to the coffin.

~Fin~


End file.
